


Resistance

by zeely



Series: OH Snippets [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeely/pseuds/zeely
Summary: It had taken Ethan and Jason exactly one week and two days to fall back into bed together. The attraction was just too strong, and let’s face it – the sex just that great. Jason was much more practical about the whole affair while Ethan struggled, wanting to remain professional. His resolve got weaker for every time though...A short, fluffalicious, smutful snippet with Dr. Ethan Ramsey and my m!MC Dr. Jason Lee. Enjoy!





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> I simply couldn't wait until OH2 released, I just had to write something to tide me over. It was long since I was this invested in a fictional character and I thought I'd never ever write fanfiction again... But here we are. I owe it all to Pixelberry for creating this little gem of a story, and most importantly for creating grumpy studmuffin Dr. Ethan Ramsey, even if they make me dirt poor in the process... Also, the absence of the dog annoyed me, I had to fix it :P
> 
> If you can't stand the idea of Ethan with another man, consider this your warning. There will be gay sex ahead.
> 
> This now has a sort of sequel, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562622) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660736).

Jason woke up in Ethan’s vast bed alone. He had fallen asleep last night, tangled in Ethan’s embrace, pleasantly exhausted. He had not meant to spend the night since that spoke of a higher level of intimacy, and that was kind of their deal – that there couldn’t be, since Ethan was his boss. Even more so now that he had become the Junior Fellow on the Diagnostics Team to Ethan’s Chief of Diagnostics.

It had taken them exactly one week and two days to fall back into bed together. The attraction was just too strong, and let’s face it – the sex just _that_ great. Jason was much more practical about the whole affair while Ethan struggled, wanting to remain professional. His resolve got weaker for every time though.

Last night had been nothing short of amazing.

He was brought out of his memories by the front door door opening and closing farther away in the apartment. The sound was followed by the clatter of keys against a tabletop and a jangle as if from a chain. Then an excited bark.

_What the hell?_

“Jenner, no!” Jason heard Ethan’s voice. Seconds later a large golden retriever came bounding through the half open door into the bedroom, hopping up into the bed, barking and wagging its tail. Jason let out a surprised laugh as the dog butted against him with a wet, cold nose. Ethan had a dog, right, he knew that.

“Come here, boy.” He reached out a hand and with its tail wildly wagging the dog bent its head down so he could scratch it behind the ears.

Ethan appeared in the bedroom door. He was unshaven and had a rainsplattered trenchcoat on, thrown over a haphazardly buttoned white shirt. “I’m sorry about this – he’s usually more well-behaved.” He crossed over to the foot of the bed and patted his thigh. “Jenner. Heel.” The dog ignored him, running excitedly in circles over the bedspread instead.

“Aw, he’s just happy to see me,” said Jason, patting the retriever on the head as he passed. “Aren’t you, boy?”

“_Jenner_,” said Ethan, this time more sternly. The dog stopped what it was doing, its ears perked up. “Come here.” The dog bounced towards him.

As soon as he was within reach, Ethan took hold of his collar and pulled him off the bed. He lead the dog out of the bedroom and closed the door on it. The dog whined forlornly on the other side.

“Again,” said Ethan turning back towards Jason, pushing a hand through his damp, wavy hair. “Sorry about that. The doorman usually takes care of him when I have visitors, but he had a family emergency this morning.”

“Ah,” said Jason. That explained why he had never met the dog; once said by Ethan to be the only creature he really loved.

Ethan took off his rain splattered coat and threw it over a nearby chair. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Jason leaned forward a little, resting his arms on his drawn-up knees. He was still naked underneath the covers. He saw Ethan’s eyes quickly dart down towards his midriff and then up again – it seemed he was aware of this as well.

“I’m sorry,” said Jason, reaching up with a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to spend the night...”

Ethan twitched, like he’d been deep in thought. “Oh, that’s alright. I guess I could have woken you, but you just seemed so comfortable.” The corner of his lip twitched up into a grin, remembering how they had fallen asleep, tightly wrapped around each-other.

Jason chuckled. “Well, I guess I should be going now.” He made a move to rise out of bed.

“No!” said Ethan, his hand flying out to land on his leg, halting him. “Please stay. Have breakfast. It’s our day off. I wouldn’t even have gotten out of bed if Jenner hadn’t insisted.” His blue eyes met Jason’s, suddenly pleading.

“Huh,” said Jason, leaning back on the bed again, supported on his hands. The sheets moved down his waist a little as he did and again Ethan glanced in that direction. The older man cleared his throat.

“Breakfast, huh?” said Jason. “That’s new.”

Ethan grinned a little, leaning forward. “Don’t make a big thing of it.” He put his hand down close to Jason’s thigh to support his own weight with and this caused the sheet to slide even further down Jason’s hips.

This time his gaze lingered a little longer, and when he looked up again, to meet Jason’s eyes, his own were dark with desire. Not thinking twice about it Jason leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Ethan almost immediately leaned in further, deepening it. His free hand came up to stroke the short hairs at the back of Jason’s neck.

Jason parted his lips, giving him access and heard Ethan groan as their tongues met. Jason’s hands came up on either side of Ethan’s face, and feeling the stubble there rasp against his palms he pulled a little to draw Ethan further into his space. Ethan complied, climbing on top of him as Jason laid down on his back on the bed.

“This,” said Jason breathily and tugged at the lapel of Ethan’s shirt, as Ethan’s mouth moved down a little, kissing a hot, teasing trail down his neck. “This. Needs to go.”

Ethan chuckled, sending warm puffs of air against the sensitive skin of Jason’s neck, but he complied and reached up to one-handedly start unbuttoning it. This was too slow for Jason however and he reached up to tug the shirt out of Ethan’s pants. Before Ethan could get it fully off he pushed his hands underneath the fabric, eager to feel more of Ethan’s skin under his hands. He could feel the muscles of his abdomen contract as he touched him.

Years of training had the older man ridiculously fit. You’d never guess it when you saw him all dressed up in thick knit pullovers or his doctor’s jacket, but he sported a six-pack underneath. It was not unusual for doctors to be conscious about their health – it came with the job – but in this, as in so many other things, Ethan was more disciplined than most.

He groaned again as Jason’s hands travelled further up, across his chest, and shrugged out of the sleeves of his now opened shirt. Without his lips leaving Jason’s chest he tossed it over his head to the floor. Jason gasped as Ethan’s mouth grazed over his nipple. His hands travelled down Jason’s sides, pushing the sheet even further down his body, and his mouth followed.

“Oh god,” said Jason as his mouth eventually came down to press against the base of his cock. He was already hard. His hands travelled over Ethan’s shoulders, up the base of his neck and into his still-damp hair as Ethan took him fully in his mouth.

“Mmmmmn,” he groaned, his pelvis arching up of its own volition. Ethan’s hands came up to his hips, pressing him down into the mattress again. Jason squirmed against the grip, his fingers grasping at Ethan’s locks - it just felt too good to stay still.

Ethan brought him almost to the brink then drew back again. Jason’s head came up from the pillows where he had arched back, throat exposed.

Ethan looked down at him and he met his intense blue gaze, only able to utter a very eloquent “Hn?”

“Turn over,” Ethan commanded.

Jason swallowed, his throat suddenly dry with lust. He complied, flipping quickly over onto his stomach. The sheet was by now somewhere around his ankles and he was completely exposed.

Ethan’s hand came down on his back, stroking over his spine and across his backside. Jason shivered with pleasure. Ethan’s hand continued down the back of his leg, slipping between his thighs. Jason moaned.

The hand disappeared again and Jason heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down and the rustle of cloth as Ethan freed himself of his pants.

He leaned across Jason, reaching for the nightstand and Jason felt Ethan’s thighs brush against his backside, his hard cock press against his lower back. Ethan opened the drawer and Jason saw the flash of tinfoil through the corner of his eye as he pulled back his hand again. Then the pressure against his back eased. The mattress jostled as Ethan sat back on his haunches. He heard the rustle of tinfoil again as Ethan ripped the pack open and slipped the condom on.

Soon the pressure against his back returned. Ethan leaned down over him and kissed his neck, then his shoulder.

“Alright?” he asked close to his ear, his voice low and unusually hoarse. Only that was enough to send a jolt of electricity through Jason, making his cock twitch underneath him where it was pressed into the mattress. He just loved hearing the effect he had on Ethan, it never got old.

Jason nodded and felt Ethan reach down with a hand and adjust himself against him.

He groaned loudly as he felt Ethan enter him. “Ohmygod,” he panted, his hands shooting up and grabbing hold of the sheets above his head.

Ethan bent down and kissed him behind the ear, his stubble rasping against Jason’s heated skin. “You feel… unbelievable,” he said. And then he started moving. Slowly, at first.

Jason buried his face into the pillow. It felt _so_ good. Ethan knew how to thrust _just so_ to hit that spot within him that caused veritable shocks of pleasure to course through him. He was an incredibly attentive lover, focusing more on his partners pleasure than his own. Though Jason suspected that was what turned him on.

His hips were already moving of their own accord, to meet Ethan’s languid thrusts, trying desperately to cause more friction. He reached back with his hand, grasping for Ethan’s hip, wanting to somehow pull him even closer to himself. It seemed Ethan was of the same mind for his hand slipped around Jason’s hip, his palm splaying out against Jason’s lower abdomen, and pressing his pelvis up against him. Jason complied, arching up and thrusting back. He was rewarded with a guttural groan from Ethan as he slid further inside.

Jason smiled into the pillow at this but his glee was short lived as Ethan’s hand slipped even lower, grasping his cock.

“Ohhhhhh,” he groaned as Ethan started pumping him – long, sure strokes, in time with his hip movements. The sound came out muffled by the pillow.

Jason was teetering on the edge now. He slipped his hand underneath him to have it replace Ethan’s as Ethan changed his grip and placed his hands on either side of Jason’s shoulders to be able to pick up the pace and thrust harder and deeper.

“Ohgoddddd,” Jason moaned again. Every thrust now threathened sensory overload, making his toes curl and his spine contract. His body was tensed like a bowstring and he felt like he was about to literally explode.

“Jason…” he heard Ethan gasp. His one hand left the mattress to grasp the headboard instead. Leveraged by this he thrust even harder into him. The headboard groaned in complaint.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Jason grunted into the pillow, gripping it hard now with both hands. This was too much - he couldn’t hold back anymore. He let himself tumble over the edge. “Ethan!” he shouted and felt his body convulse as the orgasm hit. He shuddered all through as stars exploded behind his eyes and an infathomable warmth spread through him.

He heard Ethan groan above him, and he shuddered to a stop, his one hand still gripping the headboard. Then he let go, collapsing against Jason’s back.

For a long time neither of them moved. Jason was just too content to lie there with Ethan’s warm weight on top of him, his length still a ways inside of him. Eventually however Ethan stirred, moving to take care of the inevitable fallout of their actions.

The air felt cold against Jason’s back as Ethan climbed off him. He laid still while he heard Ethan disappear for a moment into the adjoining bathroom.

He returned shortly, having disposed of the condom and climbed back into bed. Jason stirred then, pulling his head up as Ethan laid down beside him again. It felt like it took some effort – his limbs were heavy and his joints felt jellified.

Ethan gave him a fond smile and kissed his shoulder. His hand skimmed over his back.

“Good?” he asked, leaning forward again and brushing his lips against Jason’s heated skin.

“The best,” Jason responded. Ethan chuckled.

Wrestling up some strength Jason managed to turn onto his side to face him. He scooted closer, snuggling up against Ethan’s chest. Ethan put his arm around him and pulled him even closer.

Jason sighed contentedly, pressing his nose against Ethan’s sternum, inhaling his scent – the smell of his cologne and that scent that was just Ethan. Ethan kissed the top of his head, his hand smoothing soothingly down his back. He sighed too, but his sigh was heavy. Jason felt it reverberate through him.

He understood all too well what it meant. The “we can’t keep doing this” was no longer spoken between them, but it was still there.

Jason put his hand against Ethan’s chest, splaying his fingers over his heart. “I know,” he said. “But we’re just too damn good at this. It’d be a crime to stop.”

Ethan chuckled again, making Jason’s head on his chest bob a little.

“I’ve never had this before,” he said then, surprising Jason.

“What?” Jason quipped. “Gay sex?”

Ethan snorted. Jason raised his head to be able to look him in the eye. Ethan gazed levelly down at him.

“Not that. This.” He gestured between them.

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. “What? Post-coital snuggles?”

Ethan rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Closeness,” he said. “True closeness.”

Jason frowned. “I thought you and Harper had—”

“Not like this,” said Ethan, cutting him off. “It was close. I was fond of her. But it wasn’t this. Jason, I—” He took a deep breath, his eyes drifting towards the ceiling. “I’ve never felt this way, with anyone, before. I never thought I would.”

Jason felt his heart clench at that. His thumb stroked slow circles over the skin on Ethan’s chest.

“That’s what makes it so damn hard,” Ethan continued. “If it was just sex. Attraction— It would be so much easier.”

“Ethan, what are you saying?” Jason reached up with his hand, touching Ethan’s chin, coaxing his head down to look at him again.

“That I think I’m in love with you.”

“Oh.” Now it was Jason's turn to look away. “Well... If it helps I think I’m in love with you too.”

Ethan sighed again. “No, it doesn’t,” he said, kissing the top of his head again.

“We’ll figure it out, I know we will,” Jason assured. “Some things are worth the trouble.”

Ethan raised an eyebrow. “Oh, _you’re_ trouble, alright.”

Jason smiled against his chest. He let his hand travel down, over Ethan’s taut stomach, and continue lower, until he heard Ethan gasp.

“In that case, let me show you just how much trouble I can be…”


End file.
